Stay with me
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Porque alguien como él no podía estar junto a un mortal, porque alguien como él sólo atraía la desgracia a quienes amaba, porque para alguien como él era mejor no poder amar. Porque un mago no podía amar sin esperar corromper la vida de una mortal. Condenado a la soledad es como siempre supo que estaría, y eso fue así hasta que Sakura apareció.


**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de CLAMP, yo sólo tomo prestado a los personajes para fines de esta historia.**

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Ooc (personajes fuera de carácter), Lemmon (más bien Limme con intento de Fluff) y mucha diabetes.**

 **Disfrútenlo….**

 **Bien… ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, un pequeño reto de un par de fickers pervertidas ¡mujeres me llevan al lado oscuro! ¿Ya están contentas?**

 **Fic dedicado a ValSmile y Wonder Grinch (¡GOLOSAS!) desde aquí puedo ver sus miradas lujuriosas.**

 **.-.-.**

 **Shot. Stay with me.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

 **.-.**

Él la miró con atención estudiando sus hermosos y delicados rasgos, Sakura era un pequeño ángel - _torpe y despistada_ \- pero a final de cuentas una preciosa criatura que él se encargaría de adorar hasta el fin de sus días.

— ¿Estás segura de esto Sakura? —Le dio una última oportunidad de retractarse al respecto, no quería que ella se arrepintiera después.

—Nunca he estado más segura de querer algo.

El pecho de Syaoran se conmocionó ante sus palabras de concesión, no sólo las palabras sino incluso sus ojos esmeraldas gritaban el amor y la determinación que ella estaba sintiendo. Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron desde su cuello hasta su cabello para acariciar con ternura los suaves mechones chocolate provocando un estremecimiento en el joven ante la sensación placentera que le ocasionaba.

Amaba la manera en la que ella a veces jugaba con su cabello cuando simplemente se tendían en el suelo hablando de nimiedades, los entrenamientos, los amigos, responsabilidades y la posibilidad que les otorgaba el destino. Ahora esa acción le provocaba sensaciones que nunca creyó poder experimentar.

Él había soñado con ella incontables veces aun cuando siempre se reprendía al respecto por tener pensamientos tan impropios en su mente. La deseaba, pero no era un sentimiento enfermo que se basaba en la lujuria del momento o en la simple satisfacción carnal de dos cuerpos brindándose placer… el sentimiento que él le profesaba iba más allá de eso.

Ahora, un par de palabras fueron su perdición.

 _ **-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-**_

— _ **Así será entonces. Lo haremos juntos, incluso si eso significa ir en contra de cualquier cosa… eres lo más importante para mí Sakura.**_

 _De algún modo para Sakura, escuchar esa aseveración le incendió las mejillas en un furioso tono carmín._

 _Syaoran cortó la distancia con un beso, sorprendiéndola justo cuando ella iba a decir alguna cosa. Fue un suave roce de sus labios que logró estremecer a ambos en anticipación a la cálida sensación. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando sus labios se separaron; por ahora no habría dudas o dolor lacerante ante el indicio de una separación sino la promesa de un futuro incierto juntos._

 _Los brazos de Sakura se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Syaoran ocultando parcialmente la cara en el hueco de su cuello, inconscientemente respirando su aroma para tratar de tranquilizar los latidos de su desbocado corazón a consecuencia del beso anterior. Él la recibió de buena manera colocando sus manos en las caderas de ella para estabilizarla, Sakura no era tan alta por lo que tendía a ponerse de puntillas para poder abrazarlo de esa manera._

 _Syaoran presionó otro beso en su cabello antes de preguntarle si quería regresar a casa, él con gusto la llevaría si ella se lo pidiera aunque internamente él rogaba porque ella decidiera quedarse un tiempo más con él._

" _Sólo así… tú y yo… es todo lo que pido". La mente de Sakura gritó._

 _La presión en su abrazo aumentó deliberadamente ocasionando que la respiración de Li se volviera más rápida y entrecortada._

— _**¿Sakura?**_

 _Ella no dijo nada._

— _**¿Qué sucede?**_ _—Fue su turno entonces de preguntar al no tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Pero la respuesta llegó rápida a él con el sonido estrangulado de un gemido. Un sollozo se escapó y luego otro hasta que la sintió temblar en sus brazos, ¿cuándo los papeles se habían intercambiado?_

— _ **Sólo quiero quedarme contigo Syaoran**_ _—El cálido aliento de Sakura le hizo cosquillas a Li o esa fue la impresión que le dio a ella—_ _ **. Quiero que estemos juntos.**_

 _Él dudó por un segundo antes de cuestionar._

— _**¿Estás hablando de…?**_ _—Por muy absurdo que se escuchara, Syaoran no pudo terminar la oración sin ruborizarse hasta las orejas._

 _Sakura salió de su escondite para mirarlo directo a los ojos, ella asintió tímidamente._

 _Él la quería tanto como ella a él y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca le faltó al respeto o la presionó al respecto sin importar cuánto él ansiara tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor._

— _**¿No quieres?**_ _—Cualquier esperanza de Sakura cayó en picada al ver la duda plantada en su semblante—_ _ **. ¡Lo siento! Yo no quise… por favor olvida lo que dije.**_ _—Se cubrió la cara con sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza._

— _**¡Si quiero!**_ _—Se apresuró a responder Li sin detenerse a pensar en su precipitada respuesta ni en el tono que denotó incluso una desesperación que no sentía -al menos no de esa manera-, tomó a Sakura por los hombros para obligarla a quitar las palmas de sus manos de su bello rostro_ _ **—, es decir… claro que quiero pero sólo si tu quieres… yo… de verdad…yo… —**_ _Se rindió, era la escena más bochornosa de su vida y la estaba arruinando con sus balbuceos._

 _Estaba incluso más nervioso que ella ante tal pensamiento. Syaoran tomó aire para tranquilizarse un poco y bajar la temperatura de sus mejillas arreboladas._

 _Sakura se rió un poco de su torpeza al hablar, él le resultaba demasiado tierno en esa faceta más que en cualquier otra. Sin embargo su determinación no cambió, ella realmente quería estar con él más que nunca; el saber que podía perderlo le hizo ver cuánto amaba a ese joven y aun cuando sus miradas y acciones demostraran cuánto lo hacían, Sakura realmente añoraba pertenecerle a él y que él le perteneciera a ella. Una cuestión demasiado posesiva incluso para su persona, pero era su ferviente deseo._

 _En un acto de osadía, Sakura acunó la mejilla de Li._

— _ **Quiero que seas tú Syaoran, eres esa persona especial en mi vida y no querría que fuese de otra manera.**_ _—Lo atrajo haciendo descender la boca de Li sobre la de ella para sellar el mutuo acuerdo de su deseo._

 _El cálido cielo que él llamaba su boca presionó suavemente sus labios, un roce tenue y afectuoso al principio que pronto cobró la intensidad de un sol abrasador que amenazaba con consumirlos. El ligero gemido que escapó de Sakura fue como el canto celestial de los ángeles para Syaoran y fue la señal que él esperaba, sin previo aviso y sin cortar el contacto de sus labios, la levantó del suelo tomando sus rodillas con los brazos, acunándola con precaución al cargarla._

 _La puerta de madera de la cabaña cedió ante la inclemencia de la patada que Li le dio, atravesando el umbral con ella a cuestas la llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó caer con delicadeza a la mullida cama, cerniéndose sobre Sakura, Syaoran le dio tregua para tomar un respiro, ambos lo necesitaban después de todo._

 _ **-.-.-.-Fin flashback-.-.-.-**_

Volvió a besarla, esta vez profundizando el contacto de sus labios y pidiendo permiso para saborear su boca con su lengua, algo que ella no le negó; las manos de Syaoran acariciaron con vehemencia una de las mejillas de Sakura sintiendo la calidez y suavidad en su piel comparándola con la de sus manos cuando éstas se tocaban.

Otro pequeño gemido escapó de ella al entregarse con abandono a sus besos, Syaoran movió su boca hacia abajo abandonando así los labios de ella y buscando en su lugar la suavidad de su mandíbula hasta descansar en su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, sus ávidas manos se deslizaron a los costados del cuerpo de la chica para vagar sin un rumbo fijo por los páramos delicados de su complexión, nunca dejando de tocar.

Ella se aferró aún más a él, abrazándolo e incitándolo a tomar más de ella si es que eso era posible. Sakura sintió la urgencia de rodear las caderas de Syaoran y así lo hizo, sus piernas le dieron acceso dejando descansar las rodillas del joven entre éstas.

—Sakura. —murmuró Li mientras seguía tomando el sabor de su piel con sus labios. Quizá se había convertido en el elixir prohibido que ansiaba beber desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Ella no respondió, perdida entre las sensaciones que él estaba brindándole.

Una de las manos de Syaoran se deslizó por su costado deteniéndose justo por debajo de uno de los pechos, él dudó y se tensó.

Y ella lo notó.

Nunca antes la había tocado ahí ni siquiera por error y ahora sus manos estaban a sólo centímetros de esos suaves montículos.

Pero ella realmente lo quería.

—Syaoran… —Su voz entrecortada buscó una salida para pedirle de esa manera que no se detuviera.

Él dudó un segundo más antes de continuar con su recorrido, con la mano temblorosa encontró la parte inferior de ese montículo palpándolo con una delicadeza impropia que rayaba en la adoración. Sus dedos tocaron la suavidad que antes consideró prohibida.

Sakura jadeó ante la placentera sensación de la mano al recorrer su pecho, a pesar de su estado de aparente enajenación pudo darse cuenta de lo delicado que él estaba siendo con ella. En respuesta su cuerpo se arqueó hacia él ante el placer que estaba comenzando a sentir.

Syaoran apreció un poco más la belleza de su cuerpo antes de volver a besarla, sus labios eran dulces retoños con sabor a fresas. Las manos de Sakura acariciaron ahora sus mejillas y parte de su cuello lo que provocó que fuese él quien emitiera un ligero ronroneo a través de sus bocas.

Sus caderas se encontraron y las ropas comenzaron a estorbar entonces.

Sakura abandonó las mejillas de Li para tomar el cuello de su camisa tratando de desabrochar los pequeños botones de la prenda, falló en su tarea. Syaoran también sintió la urgencia de ella y se deshizo de la estorbosa tela, pronto las demás prendas siguieron el mismo destino.

El vestido de Sakura pronto se unió al resto en el suelo.

Sakura tembló al percibir la ausencia del material fresco del que estaba hecho su vestido y se estremeció con el calor que irradiaban las manos del joven.

—Syaoran por favor… —suplicó suavemente. Ella se movió cuando su cuerpo ya no pudo soportar el calor que estaba sintiendo estallar en su interior. Sus rodillas se apretaron alrededor de él y observó con asombro cómo un nuevo brillo se instalaba en los ojos de Li.

Un sentimiento crudo en sus ojos café oscuros.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras ella esperaba que sus labios reclamaran los de ella una vez más.

—Perdóname. —Syaoran la besó con ternura saboreando sus labios y su corazón. Invadiendo cada sentido que poseía y haciéndola temblar una vez más.

La fricción entre ambos estaba tomando todo de él y enloqueciéndolo a cada segundo, su miembro gritaba anhelante por calmar el dolor.

El joven apoyó su peso en sus manos sin cortar el contacto entre ellos, sin realmente ser consciente de sus acciones se presionó contra ella logrando arrancarle un ligero gemido ante la sensación de invasión.

Li escuchó la voz razonable en su cabeza que le decía que tuviera cuidado con ella, ambos eran unos inexpertos a punto de conectar sus almas y entregar por completo sus corazones. Correcto o incorrecto ahora todo carecía de importancia a su alrededor. Obedecerían al deseo ferviente de su corazón donde quiera que éste los llevara.

Sin arrepentimiento de ningún tipo.

Corrió su mano sobre el muslo de Sakura hasta detenerse en sus caderas, la otra mano imitó su acción casi de inmediato. Syaoran hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven para aspirar su delicado aroma, susurrando un breve " _lo siento_ " antes de besarla con ternura e introducirse en ella lentamente.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó ante la intromisión, soltó un quejido lastimero que incluso él no pudo acallar del todo, Syaoran le acarició la mejilla limpiando de paso las lágrimas que caían indómitas desde sus ojos. Se sintió terrible por causarle tal daño a ella.

Li empujó por completo al interior de Sakura esperando al menos terminar con el suplicio que estaba haciéndole pasar. Ella se aferró por completo a su espalda clavando las uñas en su desprotegida carne y él enterró la cara en el nacimiento de sus senos sin sentirse capaz de mirarla a los ojos, no cuando las lágrimas aún seguían en esas esmeraldas que él tanto amaba.

" _ **Pasará pronto".**_ Prometió Syaoran en silencio.

Dolía. El dolor punzante que la desgarraba desde adentro y que se mezclaba con otra sensación que poco a poco comenzaba a emerger. Incomodo en un principio y que poco a poco menguó en su totalidad dejando apenas la molestia de un bochorno. Dejó escapar un suspiró cuando el alivio llegó.

—Perdóname… —Él farfulló aún sin mirarla.

Ella le aferró firmemente la cabeza contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello con exquisita ternura y amor.

—Te dije que nada de lo que hicieras podría causarme daño, Syaoran —Sakura se movió un poco para hacerle saber que ya no sentía dolor, ambos gimieron al unísono—. Te amo.

Él meció sus caderas contra las de ella provocando que Sakura se arqueara más cerca. Al fin la miró, los ojos de Syaoran se clavaron en su pequeña figura y denotaron el amor que tan ciegamente le profesaba.

—Yo también te amo Sakura.

¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera en querer alejarla de él sin siquiera dar pelea por estar juntos?

 _ **-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-**_

 _El aire gélido de la brisa otoñal estremeció a Sakura, sus manos trabajaron inútilmente en bridarle protección a su cuerpo al envolver sus brazos y frotarse constantemente para darse calor. Las hojas desteñidas en señal del inminente cambio de estación adornaban el suelo del sendero por el que paseaban, uno que se había convertido en su lugar habitual de reunión desde hacía ya un año y en el que ambos habían edificado una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña para pasar el rato hablando de cualquier cosa._

 _Ella detuvo su andar para ver la espalda de su acompañante seguir delante de ella, estaban a unos metros del lugar. Dejando su incomodidad ante el preludio invernal, Sakura abrió la boca para cuestionar la única cosa que rondaba por su mente desde que salió de su casa esa tarde._

— _**¿Te encuentras bien Syaoran? —**_ _murmuró en voz baja, observando deliberadamente cómo el espectro de su aliento se desvanecía en el aire._

 _El joven se detuvo también al escuchar el susurro de su voz, él la miró de soslayo por encima del hombro durante una fracción de segundo antes de voltearse y mirarla fijo, probablemente más de lo que nunca hizo en su vida._

— _ **No es nada.**_ _—La voz de Syaoran descendió lo suficiente para convertirse en un susurro._

 _Sin embargo Sakura pudo identificar algo en su tono, casi parecía como si estuviera dolido por esa afirmación, aún así ella no dijo nada al respecto a sabiendas de que no podía presionar a Syaoran y esperar que él se abriera de buenas a primeras. Él no funcionaba de esa manera._

— _**¿Quieres que regresemos? Podemos hacerlo si no te sientes bien.**_ _—insistió ella avanzando hacia donde él permanecía inamovible. Quizá -pensó la chica- él se sintiera enfermo esa tarde. La imperiosa necesidad de acogerlo en sus brazos para reconfortarlo se hizo patente en ese instante._

 _De nuevo lo único que recibió Sakura fue un movimiento de cabeza denegando la oferta. Estaban frente a frente invadiendo su propio espacio personal y aún así para ambos era como estar a kilómetros de distancia._

— _ **Esto no puede seguir… nosotros…**_ _—Syaoran por fin abrió la boca_ _ **—. Tienes que alejarte de mí.**_

 _Fue como un balde de agua fría. El corazón de Sakura estaba resquebrajándose y el único sonido perceptible en sus oídos era el de las grietas mientras se rompía._

— _**¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Te molesté de alguna manera? Yo… yo…**_ _—Ella luchó por encontrar las palabras correctas pero su mente dispersa se negó a concederle alguna frase coherente._

 _Lo último que Syaoran quería era lastimarla pero simple y jodidamente ya estaba haciéndolo. De una u otra manera sabía que cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por ella sólo los llevaría al fracaso y al dolor, esta era la confirmación del inminente fin al que estaban destinados._

 _Porque alguien como él no podía estar junto a un mortal… porque alguien como él sólo atraía la desgracia a quienes amaba… porque para alguien como él era mejor no poder amar._

 _Porque un mago no podía amar sin esperar corromper la vida de una mortal._

— _ **No es nada de eso Sakura, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe por qué no podemos estar juntos… quedan pocos días para la ceremonia de ascensión y debo tomar una decisión.**_ _—Lo último que Syaoran quería hacer en esa tarde era hablar de eso, al menos intentó ignorar la sensación de incomodidad que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que miraba a Sakura._

 _Se volvió dándole de nuevo la espalda para encaminarse hacia esa cabaña, necesitaba estar solo y se aseguraría de cerrarle la puerta en la cara una vez llegara al lugar del encuentro._

— _**¡Espera Syaoran!**_ _—Sakura prácticamente corrió detrás de él para darle alcance y lo logró apenas unos minutos antes de que él abriera la puerta. Tomándolo por el brazo haló de él para tenerlo cara a cara de nuevo antes de cuestionar_ _ **—. ¿Y has elegido ya? Pensé que íbamos a encontrar una solución juntos, Eriol dijo que…**_

— _**¡Eriol mintió!**_ _—Syaoran desvió el rostro para que así no tuviera que ver la decepción en ella, sin embargo nada le detuvo de escuchar la angustia escondida tras el jadeo de la joven_ _ **—. No existe una solución para esta estúpida maldición ¿no lo entiendes Sakura? Una vez que la ceremonia termine no volveré a ser el mismo.**_ _—Un temor explotó en su interior._

— _ **Eso no lo sabes Syaoran. Tú mismo dijiste que Eriol reclamó los poderes de la oscuridad, su magia se alimenta de ella y sin embargo él es una persona amable y de buenos sentimientos, nunca ha hecho nada para dañarnos.**_

— _**¡Eriol es un hipócrita Sakura! Aun si su rostro se muestra como el de una persona amable no puede negar que su naturaleza guarda esa maldad propia de la inclinación de sus poderes.**_ _—Syaoran no pudo reprimir por más tiempo sus emociones y las ideas que rondaban por su mente._

 _Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Eriol no era el cordero que perjuraba ser al fingir la amabilidad en sus palabras y acciones, internamente él se regocijaba con las fechorías que creaba en sus momentos de "oscuridad" como Syaoran le llamaba. Pequeños lapsus e inflexibilidad en sus juicios que lo empujaban a crear cosas destructivas y situaciones desagradables._

— _ **Mi padre también reclamó esos poderes ¿Por qué conmigo sería diferente? Toda mi familia se vincula a ese tipo de poderes, es lo que alimenta nuestra magia y la vuelve más fuerte.**_ _—continuó Li explicándole algo que ya sabía y que durante algún tiempo realmente llegó a asimilar._

 _Una daga de comprensión se clavó tan profundamente en el interior de Sakura que realmente consiguió humedecerle los ojos: él sentía miedo de sí mismo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, rompió la distancia entre ambos y lo abrazó, los cálidos brazos de Sakura se envolvieron alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo del joven. Y a través del inexistente espacio entre ambos pudo escuchar el corazón latiéndole acelerado, preguntándose si era el de él o el propio._

— _ **Todo va a estar bien Syaoran**_ _—El tono de Sakura fue suave pero firme. Una promesa que se encargaría de cumplir junto a él_ _ **—. Incluso si escoges un lado, incluso si te vuelves tan oscuro… incluso así seguirás siendo la persona más importante para mí.**_

 _Ella estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo y apartarse de su lado no era una opción, incluso si Syaoran quería empujarla lejos._

— _ **No puedes asegurar eso Sakura. Podría incluso olvidarme de ti… ¿Qué pasaría si te lastimo? ¿Si me convierto de nuevo en la persona que era antes de conocerte?**_

 _Una persona egoísta y arrogante, despectiva con los demás. Especialmente con ella ante su naturaleza amable y noble, Syaoran incluso llegó a despreciarla por ser tan diferente a él en muchos aspectos; ahora, el amor que le profesaba era directamente proporcional a ese odio irracional que sentía en un principio._

— _ **No, no lo harás.**_ _—Sakura centró la mirada en él, no estaba lista para rendirse._

— _**¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!**_ _—Los dientes de Li chirriaron cuando él los apretó. Quería que ella entrara en razón de una vez por todas, quizá la había subestimado pues jamás notó lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser en algunas situaciones_ _ **—. Sakura… yo de verdad no quiero hacerte daño, eres demasiado importante para mí para obligarte a vivir de esa manera. Yo no puedo… no quiero lastimarte.**_ _—Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y su vista se nubló, segundos después algo tibio se deslizó por sus mejillas._

 _Estaba llorando._

 _Y cada lágrima derramada dolía aún más que la anterior._

 _No hizo nada para detenerlas._

 _Las rodillas de Syaoran flaquearon ocasionando que se deslizara hacia el suelo rompiendo el abrazo de Sakura, y aun así ella no lo dejó ir del todo. La joven aferró sus manos en un último intento entrelazando sus dedos con él, le dolía verlo romperse de esa manera y de algún modo supo que las palabras que Syaoran decía estaban lastimándolo incluso más que a ella, esta era la confirmación de tan amargo augurio._

 _Sakura se arrodilló frente a él sin romper la conexión de sus manos, al menos no hasta que las llevó a su rostro para acunar las mejillas húmedas del muchacho quien aún sin mirarle dejó que ella ejecutara tal acción._

— _ **Confío en ti Syaoran.**_

 _Él negó con la cabeza_ _ **—. No puedes.**_

— _**Te amo Syaoran**_ _—Hizo que él levantara la mirada para enfocarse en sus ojos mientras hablaba, quería que Syaoran supiera cuan sincera era_ _ **—. Eres un chico amable e inteligente, tu determinación no conoce límites Syaoran, incluso ahora al quererme apartar de tu lado no estabas dispuesto a ceder a nada de lo que yo dijera… pero lo más importante es que sé que tienes un corazón noble y dulce, que sin importar lo que suceda eso no va a cambiar y aun si lo hace yo seguiré a tu lado. Porque te amo.**_

 _Li contuvo el aliento ante tales palabras. Sus manos antes flácidas a los costados cobraron vida y tomaron las de Sakura que aun acunaban sus mejillas, los mechones oscuros de su cabello achocolatado cayeron sobre su frente y ocultaron parcialmente su mirada y los cristales salados que todavía luchaban por derramarse, ahora no de inconmensurable tristeza sino de felicidad. Sus defensas cayeron en picada entonces y se rindió ante ella con tal abandono._

— _ **Yo también Sakura, más que nada… más que a cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-Fin flashback-.-.-.-**_

La maldición. Todo era culpa de la maldición que cargaba consigo, los magos no podían enamorarse de las personas que no poseían magia ya que el poder que acarreaban consigo solo atraía penas y desgracias. Los humanos eran frágiles y vulnerables en su naturaleza, e ignorantes en su realidad.

Syaoran sabía incluso mejor que nadie lo desdichadas que eran las personas que ignoraban el orden natural de las cosas y se arriesgaban a cargar con dicha maldición.

Él era uno de ellos. Amaba a esa mujer por sobre todas las cosas de ese mundo y sabía a lo que estaba condenándola pero incluso en su necesidad por romper las reglas para tenerla, también se prometió hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para nunca verla sufrir.

Condenado a la soledad es como siempre supo que estaría, y eso fue así hasta que ella apareció. Sakura fue el desastre imprevisto que le dio un giro a su vida.

 _ **-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.-**_

— _**¿Quién eres?**_

 _Syaoran se detuvo en seco ante la cuestión considerando que su insistencia era molesta, con la decisión tomada, se volvió para hacerle frente a esa chiquilla._

— _ **No quieres saberlo.**_ _—advirtió él con frialdad y monotonía esperando que la joven desistiera._

 _Ella no lo hizo._

— _ **Si te he preguntado es porque quiero saberlo.**_

 _El mensaje implícito en el tono del muchacho no fue comprendido, los ojos de la jovencita brillaban con deslumbrante y genuina curiosidad. No así, la insistencia fue tomada como un reto para Syaoran._

— _ **No tienes por qué saberlo, confórmate con seguir viva y lárgate. —**_ _La hostilidad en Li fue inevitable y no lo lamentó en absoluto pues formaba parte de su naturaleza. Más aún cuando su paciencia se ponía al límite._

 _Sakura lo miró muy fijamente a tal grado que la sensación de escudriño le incomodó a Syaoran._

— _**¿Es algo que no puedes decirme?**_ _—continuó ella con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta._

— _ **Es algo que no puedes entender**_ _—declaró Li con aprehensión_ _ **—. Y que no deberías saber.**_

 _Y esa fue la confirmación que Sakura necesitó para comprender lo que había sucedido. Su respiración se detuvo y la sangre abandonó su rostro dejándola pálida ante la impresión._

— _ **Eres un hechicero.**_ _—Una afirmación, pero quizá no del todo certera._

 _La mirada ámbar de Syaoran chocó con la de ella, pudo notar cómo éstas temblaban ligeramente por el reciente descubrimiento. Aunque ella estaba en un error. Él no era un hechicero… él era un Mago, descendiente de una larga dinastía de poderosos Magos._

 _Un hechicero poseía una categoría inferior a la de un Mago, los primero podían únicamente conjurar hechizos con cábalas para manipular algunos elementos de la naturaleza, un Mago sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de eso y mucho más, ellos podían tomar el poder de la naturaleza e interactuar con criaturas elementales de las que obtenían magia mediante contratos vinculantes._

 _Un mago podía incluso doblar las leyes naturales a su favor si tenía el suficiente poder para cambiar las cosas._

— _**¿Y si fuera así qué?**_ _—Ni siquiera estaba negándolo ¿por qué?—_ _ **. Y para calmar tu ignorancia niña, te diré que no soy un hechicero… soy un Mago.**_ _—El ego de Syaoran se vio ofendido ante tal degradación de rango._

 _Lo que antes fue curiosidad en los ojos de ella ahora se convirtió en temor. ¿Temía de él?_

— _**¿Vas a robar mi corazón?**_ _—Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la altura del pecho tratando así de resguardar lo que presuntamente él podía arrebatarle._

 _¿Robar qué? El castaño se contrarió ante tal acusación sin sentido, la fama de Magos y Hechiceros no era buena, sin embargo nunca creyó que las creencias rayaran en lo absurdo, el límite de la locura y paranoia humana. La acusación incluso sonaba bizarra e inverosímil._

 _Ellos no eran bien vistos en la sociedad mundana y era por tal motivo que aquellos que profesaban poderes mágicos tenían una sociedad secreta con jerarquías bien establecidas, pero sobre todo, lejos de aquellos que los repudiaban o temían. Vivir en el anonimato se convirtió en algo tan normal para los Magos y Hechiceros aún cuando dentro de su propia clase se tuvieran reconocidos estatus._

 _Los humanos no podían aceptar y comprender lo que era diferente de ellos._

— _**¿Y yo para qué quiero algo como eso?**_ _—La sola idea le provocó escalofríos a Syaoran._

 _¿Un corazón? ¿Con qué fin? La magia no requería nada de eso, al menos no la magia que él practicaba. Los elementos eran una fuente poderosa, no el desmembramiento._

— _**¡Pero los rumores dicen que ustedes roban los corazones de las personas con el fin de alimentar su magia!**_ _—Sí, incluso ella escuchó alguna vez las palabras de advertencia de los ancianos del pueblo y las de su hermano._

 _La aseveración infundada elevó la molestia de Li. La miró de mala manera antes de responder._

— _ **Entonces me juzgas basándote en simples rumores que has escuchado de los habitantes decrépitos del pueblo**_ _—atajó levantando una prominente ceja con enojo e incredulidad. Ella no era ingenua sólo ignorante_ _ **—. Que tonta eres entonces.**_

— _**¡Yo no soy ninguna tonta!**_ _—Se defendió Sakura ofendida por sus palabras, sus manos se agitaron en el aire como una protesta explicita. ¿Cómo podría cuestionar a los ancianos y a su familia?_

— _ **Entonces dime al menos un caso, sólo uno para poder asegurar que las cosas son como tus ancianos dicen.**_ _—Le retó de vuelta._

 _Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de un tono carmín que bien podía competir con el color de los pétalos de las rosas. Su cara se calentó al no tener una respuesta concreta a lo que él le pedía. Era cierto, eran simples rumores que rondaban por el pueblo._

— _ **Yo…**_ _—titubeó, ¿Qué iba a decirle?—_ _ **. No lo sé.**_ _—Se rindió._

— _ **Exacto, y si no sabes es mejor que no hables.**_ _—bramó Syaoran con enfado asomándose en su tono por el comentario de mal gusto de esa joven._

 _Amagó marcharse del lugar en vez de quedarse a escuchar sandeces de una mente ignorante, pero su huida se vio interrumpida por una pequeña mano que haló de su camisa con gentileza._

— _ **Disculpa por favor.**_ _—Sakura se aferró a él con el afán de enmendar su error. Ella no era la clase de chica que hablara mal de otros y todo se debía a una confusión._

 _¿Cómo podía alguien ser malo cuando minutos atrás le había salvado de una inminente muerte? Lo juzgó antes de tiempo -algo inusual en ella- y eso la hizo sentir terrible._

— _ **Largo niña.**_ _—Syaoran ignoró olímpicamente la disculpa._

— _ **Sakura… mi nombre es Sakura.**_

— _ **No te lo pregunté.**_ _—cortó Syaoran sin un ápice de amabilidad. ¿A quién le importaba de todas maneras? Muy en el fondo guardaba resentimiento hacia los "mundanos"._

 _Y sin esperar otra palabra de ella, retomó su camino de regreso. Quizá el salir a dar una vuelta por ese sinuoso camino en el bosque no fue una buena idea después de todo._

— _**¡Gracias!**_ _—gritó Sakura mientras lo veía alejarse con la esperanza de que él pudiese escucharla._

 _Syaoran gruñó por lo bajo pero a pesar de ello la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa chica._

 _ **-.-.-.-Fin de Flashback-.-.-.-**_

El dulce sonido de su voz mientras susurraba su nombre en necesidad lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus cuerpos ardientes se estremecieron ante el idilio de su unión, provocando que las embestidas cobraran mayor vigor, el suave baile se convirtió en la necesidad anhelante de su amor. Los besos y caricias prevalecieron grabándose a fuego en sus mentes.

Syaoran lo sabía…

No podía dejarla pues eso significaba renunciar a su propia alma y arrancarse el corazón. La amaba. Ella era tan diferente a él en muchos aspectos, Sakura siempre miraba el lado bueno de las cosas agarrando la vida con ambas manos y contemplando la belleza escondida que él nunca pudo observar hasta que ella llegó, le hizo recordar las cosas que él aprendió a ignorar por creerlas innecesarias.

" _ **Ante todo, prometo que voy a protegerte incluso si es de mí."**_ Algo que Syaoran se propuso cumplir a como diera lugar.

Juró, mientras se transformaban en un solo ser, que él velaría por su felicidad sin importar qué o quién. Lucharía contra el concejo por mantenerla a su lado, lucharía contra sus propios poderes para no olvidar ese hermoso sentimiento y lucharía contra esa maldición para evitar que las lágrimas nublaran sus ojos y alejaran su sonrisa… porque en esos momentos sólo eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

Con ella, de algún modo realmente sentía la felicidad que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

" _ **¡Yisus esta ficker que rara vez se pasa al fandom y actualiza cada milenio un capítulo de WOY está viva y ha publicado un One-Shot de la nada!"**_

 _ **Es lo que tal vez están diciendo XD y bueno sí, estoy cumpliendo un pequeño reto (como ya había dicho ahí arriba) del grupo "Fickers de la flor de cerezo y el lobito", el asunto fue… se suponía que tenía que escribir un fic inspirándome en determinada imagen, pero por desgracia eso no funcionó conmigo… no me basé en la imagen para escribir esto (lo siento chicas u.u), el tema en sí era "lemmon" y esto es lo que resultó al final.**_

 _ **Aclaro, como pudieron darse cuenta en este UA Sakura no tiene poder mágico alguno y el poder desastroso recae sobre Lobito, de ahí el dilema de su amor por ella y la medida drástica de su decisión. Se supone que él debe reclamar un lado o más bien los poderes de la luz o oscuridad deben decidir por él, de ser así sus recuerdos podrían desaparecer y cambiar por completo su actitud.**_

 _ **Lamento si es algo flojo, estoy muy oxidada con esto de verdad, Sibreka Echizen no me dejará mentir al respecto. Bueno y además, he de confesar que las escenas "Hot" entre Sakura y Syaoran no son lo mío, diablos ante mis ojos los veo demasiado puros e inocentes XD**_

 _ **Para este fic tomé algunas referencias, pero la idea principal de la me basé fue en la obra "Hermosas criaturas", la idea de la maldición viene de ahí y creo que se ajustó bien al asunto. En este caso el papel de Lena lo tiene Syaoran e Ethan obviamente es Sakura, me atraen demasiado los "amores prohibidos" que causan desgracias a los protagonistas -risas malvadas-.**_

 _ **Es una idea que ya llevaba maquilando desde hacía algún tiempo y que le comenté a Sibreka Echizen pero que se quedó ahí sin realizar hasta que vi la oportunidad de hacer algo de eso, mi ideal era hacer una "adaptación" (no copia y pega) del primer libro de la "Saga dieciséis Lunas", aunque actualmente creo que es improbable.**_

 _ **En fin, espero el fic fuese de su agrado y lamento los horrores ortográficos u.u**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima n.n)/**_


End file.
